Dropping the Facade
by HiddenViolet
Summary: When Harry spends the summer with no letters from his friends he decides it's time to start acting more like himself and less like the Gryffindor Golden boy everyone needs hims to be. Can Snape be the one to finally release him from his hell?
1. A new pet

Harry gazed out the window his soft green eyes searching for anyone familiar. He heard the thump of the stairs and prayed his uncle would leave him alone for the night. He did not. The door slammed open and Vernon stumbled in. A soft whimper left his lips at what was about to come.

Vernon bodily threw Harry across the room to the bare wall and ordered him to take off his shirt."You little Freak. It was your fault I did not get that job. I'll show you what happens when you use that magic around us. You are going to regret even being born." Vernon pulled off his belt.

Harry laid on the bed whimpering softly in pain. He knew better than to make too much noise. He gently pulled himself up and glanced over his shoulder wincing at the welts on his back. He sat up and pulled out some salve that he had brewed last year for the whippings. The cool feeling of relief proved he wasn't as bad at potions as everybody thought. He only chose for them to think that. He was so Slytherin that he hid himself in Gryffindor. He lied about a lot of things.

He, in truth though, was tired of the facade. He just wanted to be him. He didn't want to act bold and brash rushing into danger right and left. What he really wanted to do was think every possibility through before even making a plan of action. He hated being loud and despised other people being loud. Harry, most days simply wanted to curl up on a chair with a blanket and a book. But the thing that got him most as acting as though he hated Professor Snape. In fact he admired and adored him. He basically thought of the man as his own personal hero.

Snape had saved his life several times, spied for the order and yet always kept that cool exterior. Incredible. Back to the problem at hand. His back had stopped bleeding and because school started in a four weeks this probably wasn't the last beating he would receive. He glanced over at his birthday gifts which he still hadn't opened. He had felt a little put out when he received four gifts and one letter. The letter of course being from, what he felt like at the moment, was his one true friend. His other friends didn't write at all.

He opened the letter from Draco. Yup, Draco was his friend and at the moment, his best friend. After his parents had become spies the two had gotten to know each other and found they actually had quite a few things in common.

_Dear Harry, how is your summer. Even though I have probably said it in every letter I can't wait for the school year to begin. I miss our late night chats. I hope you are well and your relatives are treating you alright. I wish desperately for your company again. Have you thought up any ways for me to ask Ginny out yet? I have had some fantasies about her. Seriously how could you not like her? Those beautiful brown eyes, her curvy gorgeous body and that fiery temper. She is perfect. Sorry I don't mean to bore you with my lusting. Please tell me who you like! It's killing me. No really! (imagine me falling over dead) I have come back from the dead to demand you tell me who it is that you wish to ask out but are too much of a wuss (yeah yeah pot calling kettle black I know)._

_That's it when we get to school I am tying you up until you tell me. I don't care if you can't go to classes I will keep you there. So just do yourself a favor and tell me. I hope you enjoy your present._

_Your friend (he he I'm your friend) Draco_

_P.S. Your present is a Black Adder (or viper) native to the UK so she can go out and do stuff even during the winter. Father helped pick it out. It's magical._

Harry chuckled at his friends dramatics and ADD attitude towards writing. He pulled over the box. He opened it and peeked in. There sat a black adder sound asleep. The viper opened it's slitted eyes and looked him up and down.

**Hello beautiful I'm Harry what's your name?**

**Ah, a speaker. A hatchling at that. My name is Carey. (ka ree) Where is your protector little one? **Harry pouted at the 'little one' part. He hated the fact that he had topped out at 5'1.

**My protector is no longer alive. I am by myself.**

**No protector! Don't humans usually assign a new one. You need a protector little one.**

**Yes they do but the people assigned don't take care of me, and I'm not little.**

**I will find you a suitable protector, and yes you are little, you are tiny. The other human told me you were the same number of years and yet he is much larger than you.** Harry just sighed. Draco was 6'4 and yes, compared he was a bit on the short side. He snorted at that thought. Who was he kidding? Ron was 6'6, Hermione was 5'8, and even Ginny who was a year younger than him was 5'5 all taller and weighed more than him. Apparently his new familiar was a bit of a mother hen.

Hedwig squawked from her cage. Harry smiled softly, "Don't worry I'm not replacing you." He walked over and fed her a treat. Satisfied that her owner was not going to forget about her she took the treat and gently nipped his fingers in understanding.

He climbed into bed and winced as he did so the pain bringing him back to the fact that he had just been beaten. His present (and basically now adopted mother) had helped take his mind off it but he was still in a lot of pain. Carey curled up next to him looking worried but somehow knew better than to ask. She had probably just seen the confrontation with his uncle.

/sweet little harry\\

Harry carefully packed everything into his one trunk. He had cast a feather light charm on his trunk before school ended so it would be easier to carry. Gently picking up Carey he settled her onto his shoulders. Quietly opening the door he slipped out and crept down the stairs. Holding Hedwig in her cage under one arm and his trunk under the other he eased open the front door and headed out.

Moving up the street quickly he entered the deserted park. Raising his wand he hesitated for a moment thinking back to the last time he had been on the Knight Bus. Third year when he had met Sirius. He realized with worrying about his uncle's beatings he hadn't had time to properly grieve for his godfather. He would at Hogwarts he decided. He shot off sparks bringing the Knight bus to him.


	2. Making His Way

Sorry people. No this isn't a new chapter it's only the two. Danneyland mentioned that I had a mistake so I went back and fixed it. For anyone wondering I will update about once a week. Thanks to everyone who followed or favorited my story. And extra thanks to those who reviewed. Feel free to tell me if something is wrong or bothers you. This is a Severitus with fatherly feelings from Sev to Harry. This is also a Hermione/Ron bashing fic.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

The Knight bus arrived with a bang. The door opened to a familiar face. "Is that...It is 'Arry Potter. Com' on board." The trip passed fairly uneventfully. As they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry stepped off and pulled his trunk after him. He entered the dingy pub and approached the counter where Tom was wiping down the counter. Tom looked up and smiled as he recognized who it was.

"I would like a room please," Harry said softly.

"Would you like it till school starts?" At Harry's nod he pulled a key out of a drawer.

"42 galleons." Harry counted out the money. "The room includes two meals a day. Here you are Mr. Potter." Harry took the key. "Room 23. It's on the right you can't miss it. It overlooks the alley." He nodded again and headed up the staircase. He glanced to the right and sure enough room 23. Harry unlocked the door and entered. It was a modest room but he liked it. It was much larger than he was used to. A twin be was planted underneath the window. The slanted roof ending about a meter above his head board.

On the other side of the bed was a nightstand with a lamp on it. On the wall with the door there was a dresser with four large drawers and two smaller ones. He had three weeks until school started. That gave him enough time to get new clothes finish his homework and read _Advanced_ _Potion: A comprehensive guide to getting your mastery. _He had decided to become a potions master and he was glad that even though he had to kill Voldemort he had still passed potions with an O.

He glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand it read 9:02 pm. He set his things down, pulled out Hedwig's perch than let her out. She settled on it gazing out the window where you could see a few stragglers heading home from the alley. He changed into his old PJ's and settled into bed. Carey slipped in and snuggled up to him.

**Little one go to sleep. You must be tired after you escaped those monsters. Should have bitten them for hurting my sweet little Harry.** She trailed off into mutters about those monsters which she had dubbed his relatives the first time she had seen them. He followed her advice closing his eyes hoping to catch a few hours sleep before he screamed himself awake. With that thought he cast some silencing charms wandlessly. That was something he found himself able to do after he had destroyed Voldemort and closed his eyes.

/sweet little harry\\

The next day Harry awoke and opened his door to see breakfast on a tray in the hall. He picked it up and went back into his rooms. Settling himself at the chair by the desk he had missed yesterday he quickly ate the food. It was oatmeal with fruit and milk to add in. Quickly dressing he snagged his wand and headed out.

Locking the door behind him and leaving Carey and Hedwig. He headed out to the alley. As he stepped out into the sunshine he gave a small smile. He walked up the Alley to Flourish and Blotts. As Harry stepped into the store he was assaulted by the smell of books. After getting his school books he walked up the aisle to where they kept the specialty books. On the bottom shelf behind the other books was a book titled _Parsel Magic _it looked to be very old and rare. Harry wondered how it had ended up there. He glanced around then cast a glamor over it making it look just another defense book. After all no one would question the fact that Harry Potter had a defense book.

He purchased his books and headed back to the leaky cauldron to do his homework. Three hours later with his Charms, Transfiguration, DADA, and COMC homework finished he only had Potions left seeing as he had dropped Divination. He stood from the desk and stretched his sore muscles. He tugged off his too big shirt and looked in the bathroom mirror at his back. The welts had scabbed over and they didn't look infected so he left them alone.

He picked up the Parsel book and opened it to the first chapter. When he awoke the next day Harry realized that he had fallen asleep with the book on his chest. Frowning thoughtfully he ran through what he had learned. Parsel could be used in tons of potions and would do well for him this year.

The next few weeks passed by in that fashion. With him studying his books and extra potion's texts by the time it was time for school he felt that he was ready to pursue his mastery.

/sweet little harry\\

Harry packed his things and checked over his homework one last time. He decided that since his friends ignored him he would drop the mask and start being himself. Carey settled herself inside her compartment in his trunk. He opened Hedwig's cage and she flew in.

Harry stepped out on the platform and glanced around. He kept his head down and moved quickly to an empty compartment. As harry waited for the train to leave the door slid open to reveal Draco. Giving Draco a small smile he gestured for him to sit down. Draco immediately started up his incessant chatter. Draco mentioned being offered prefect position but had turned it down. He was actually quite talkative these days. As the train pulled the door slid open to reveal Ginny. Also giving her a smile.

Ginny was one of the only people who had a legitimate excuse for not writing. She had been in Egypt studying for her runes mastery. Draco blushed and did something incredibly Griffindorish.

"Will you go out with me," he blurted. Ginny grinned at him.

"Thank God. I thought that you were never going to ask me out. Of course. We should go to the first Hogsmead weekend together." She started chattering all about plans for their date. Draco looked relieved and happy to finally have asked her out. The train ride passed in that fashion with them talking about everything and nothing. As the train pulled into the station the compartment doors once again burst open.


	3. Plots and Other Filler things

Okay guys so sorry it took so long. My life is crazy. It will be awhile before the next update because I am going to State String Clinic. I would like to establish somethings. This is a Severus Harry mentor fic. Not slash. Harry will be paired but I am not telling with who. Mostly because I don't actually know. Send in your suggestions for who he should be paired with. No I am not apposed to slash but if you are just say and there won't be slash. Also yes this is sixth year, Sirius is dead, and Voldemort has been defeated. Thanks to all my reviewers and followers or favoriters.

Disclaimer-for all chapters- No this isn't mine if it was canon would have been a drarry saga.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Harry jumped as the door slammed open. Flinching slightly he gazed up into the irate eyes of his former best friend. He resisted the urge to whimper. Ron had the same look in his eyes that his uncle always had just before he got a really bad beating.

"What the hell are you doing in here with him?" Ron questioned with a gesture to where Draco was sitting. Harry bit his lip and looked uncertainly at Ginny and Draco. Before he had a chance to say anything Ginny exploded.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Draco is just as good as the rest of us. If I didn't know I was going to get into trouble for it I would clock you you insolent prat. You leave Harry alone. Just cause he doesn't want to be around people who ignore him doesn't mean that you can yell at him."

Ron stormed out of the compartment ears aflame with embarrassment that his little sister had such an effect on him and the fact that she had called him out on not returning Harry's letters. He stormed back to his own compartment. Ginny turned to Harry and smiled sweetly at him. Sitting down next to him she gave him a soft hug to comfort him. The three of them exited the train with Draco and Ginny holding Harry close.

They chose a carriage and Harry looked up at it. Ginny gave him a soft look and climbed up. Then Draco gently scooped him up and frowned noticing how little he weighed then placed him up in the carriage where Ginny was to steady him. Harry turned and glared at his friend. Draco rolled his eyes.

"We both know that there is no way on earth you could have gotten up there by yourself and this was the easiest way. Besides you are adorable and deserve a little pampering." Harry blushed at the adorable part and settled down next to Ginny. He wondered how Carey was doing. He hoped she was alright. He had tried to give her a lot of padding but you just never knew.

Draco climbed in, sat across from Ginny, and the Thestrals started the journey to the castle. As they rode in the sixth year carriages he was glad that Ginny had joined them even though she wasn't really a sixth year. The teachers didn't really care having only assigned them to each grade so that the short second and third years weren't having trouble getting up in them.

Of course it hadn't helped him any seeing as how Draco had to lift him into it. He usually sat in the younger year carriages so that he would have an easier time but had decided that that would be where Ron and Hermione expected him to be.

Severus Snape POV

I was walking up the train having, in a rare fit of insanity, offered to be one of the teachers who supervised the train ride. I glanced up to see the youngest male Weasley looking determined. I cast a quick disillusionment charm on myself and followed him hoping to be able to start the year with Gryffindor in negative points. It was always a plus.

The Gryffindor slammed open a compartment as I peaked in. I caught Potter's flinch and frowned. I had always suspected he had a less than desirable home life but never had proof. I always noticed how thin he was and how often he would flinch or cringe at loud noises. Without proof and the fact that Potter had to have blood wards to protect him the boy was left to the mercy of his relatives.

I didn't know who he had been placed with but hoped to God for the child's sake that it wasn't Petunia. Listening as the youngest Weasley told off her brother I barely had time to leap out of the way as the idiot stomped out. What was that part about ignoring? Were Potter's friends ignoring him? I peaked back in to see Ginny go over to him and give him a hug. Draco joined her in comforting the boy. My godson seemed quite taken with the redhead.

Heading back to my own seating area I pondered on what I had learned. I thought about his mother...who was 5'7 huh. Then I though about his immature idiot of a father who had been 6'2. Uh oh. Potter was only 5'1. Most wizards reached their full height at sixteen so he probably wasn't going to get any taller. That wasn't possible without severe malnutrition for the majority of someone's life. And that didn't mean the occasional missed meal he had to have gone days without food regularly throughout his entire life.

All of his family going back generations was fairly tall if not at least average. There was no other way than the poor boy having been neglected. And since most people didn't just neglect, they abused, he was willing to bet the child had a hard go of it.

Dumbledore was going to have some serious explaining to do. The child looked like he was ten or eleven not the sixteen year old defeater of Voldemort. And not even a healthy ten year old one that got a meal a day of basically nothing.

At the end of the train ride I noticed Draco and the youngest Weasley standing on either side of Potter looking protective. He was tiny compared to the girl (Ginny I really have to start calling her by her first name if she was going to be dating Draco) let alone Draco. I bet all the girls are going to mother him. He was just too sweet and innocent. Ginny held Potter's hand probably to give comfort and Draco stood close by in case anybody decided to mess with him.

I knew that Harry and Draco had become friends when his parents were spying for the Order but I didn't know that they had become so close. Good Lord when had Potter become Harry? They approached the sixth year carriages and picked one. Ginny climbed up and then Draco lifted Harry up. I found this amusing since Harry looked pretty put out. Then again these carriages were designed for a sixteen year old most of which were at least 5'5. In fact all of them were except for one. Harry turned and glared until Draco said something that made him blush.

Draco climbed up and they were gone.

General POV

Harry began to feel sick during the sorting feast. Ron and Hermione weren't there. Ginny noticed he was looking a little pale and told him he should go to the infirmary but he brushed it off saying he was fine. He entered the dormitory and quickly changed then climbed up into bed drawing his curtains closed he willed himself to sleep knowing he had Potions with the Slytherins tomorrow.

In another part of the castle Ron and Hermione were hidden in an alcove. "Who does he think he is hanging out with that ferret and coercing my sister into it too? He should be kissing our feet to be friends with us. We need to put him into his place." "I agree. I'll think of something. We need a plan that keeps the money flowing and the recommendations. I need him to get me into the Ministry and you into Quidditch. I believe he needs a lesson in respecting his betters."

/sweet little harry\\

Harry awoke feeling awful not wanting to go to the infirmary he ignored the feeling and slowly got dressed. He noticed the other boys in the dorm glaring at him and sighed. He had hoped that maybe Neville would stand by him but he hadn't. Ron must have gotten to them he thought to himself. Now he was an intruder.

Maybe Dumbledore would let him get his own rooms. That would solve a lot of problems. He dressed quickly and left heading down to breakfast. On the way there he ran into Luna.

"Don't worry Harry I will stand by you. You need your true friends right now." He smiled not only because she was there for him but also the only fifth year shorter than him. It made him feel better.

"Thanks Luna. You have no idea how much that means to me." She gave him a serene smile and entered the Great Hall. He quickly went over to where Ginny sat shrinking from the glares he was getting. She glanced around and scowled when when noticed what they were glaring at. Most went back to their food at her furious look. He sat down and Ginny tucked him into her side protectively. She kissed him on the head and resumed eating.

He burrowed into his protector's side cuddling with the temperamental redhead. His stomach still not used to having food so he gave himself a little food but not much. He glanced and absently noticed the Headmaster and Snape missing from the table.

/sweet little harry\\

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" "Severus my dear boy please calm down." "Calm Down!? Calm Down!? You want me to calm down after you tell me you knew he was being abused in that horrible household?" Dumbledore shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "I never knew but I suspected. I didn't think it was that bad. There was also the fact that he needed the wards and no one else was suitable to take him." Snape just glared at the old man. "I will take him if no one else will. He is not going back understand?" Dumbledore nodded reluctantly.

Snape swept out his robes billowing. He went to his first class thinking about the sweet young man he had gotten to know during his lessons. It just happened to be sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Good after the class he could talk to Harry and inform him of his intentions to take custody. He arrived at his classroom to see the class lined up outside. He gave Harry a soft look knowing he probably was having a hard go of it. What with the sixth Weasley and the know-it-all beaver being so mean to him.

Well that would change soon, he promised himself.

Harry PoV

Severus gave me a gentle look which meant that he hadn't gone back to his irrational feelings and he still liked me. He also probably knew about the weasel and the beaver. I entered and saw that there was only one spot left. Next to Draco. I smiled and settled down. He glanced at me and smiled. I started to not feel well again. Sick and faint I decided to go to the nurse before I made a mistake and blew up the potion.

I stood up and felt a wave of dizziness. I just had time to see Severus rushing to catch me as I blacked out.


End file.
